


Home?

by FletcherHQ



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherHQ/pseuds/FletcherHQ
Summary: Fox Mccloud after being tortured by the criminal gang black claw finds his way in front of an unlikely persons doorstep
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Home?

**Author's Note:**

> This could be a one off story or turn into something much bigger. I am planning on making two chapters. Enjoy. Feedback is appreciated.

Wolf was sitting on his couch with a bottle of whiskey in his hand, the lupine had been through so much since the aparoids were destroyed. His team abandoned him, he was homeless for a while. It had been about a year and things were finally starting to calm down, he got a job, he bought a house, for once he felt like he was at peace. 

He put the bottle of whiskey to his mouth and took a sip, it burnt the whole way down. He was about to turn on the TV and listen to the news, but a knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. “Coming!” he screamed as he got up, but the knocking came again this time more forceful, “Hold your damn horses! I said i’m com-” Wolf stopped mid sentence when he opened the door and saw who was standing in front of him. 

“Fox?” was all he could think to say to the trembling man in front of him. 

Fox was covered in bruises, there was blood coming from his nose and mouth, there was a large gash on his arm, blood was oozing from it. “Please. Help me.” said Fox barely above a whisper. 

Wolf was about to respond when Fox fell forward, he was barely able to catch him. Wolf wrapped his arms around the vulpine pulling him into a hug. Quiet sobs could be heard coming from Fox as he grasped onto the lupine, Wolf slowly dragged the sobbing vulpine over to the couch and set him down, the lupine took the seat beside him. As soon as Wolf sat back down he pulled Fox into a hug, “You’re going to be okay,” said Wolf, “Shh, I got you.”

Wolf tried to pull away from the hug but couldn’t the vulpine wouldn’t let go. “Come on, me and you are going to the hospital.” Wolf said, still trying to break the hug. 

As soon as Wolf said the Word hospital the vulpine started to freak out, “No! No! Please don’t they will find me,” Fox screamed gripping on to the lupine like he was a lifeline. “Can I just stay here, Please, you can throw me out after, and abandon me.” 

Wolf heart was aching for the way his old rival was acting, whoever did this to him he was going to kill them. Wolf slowly put his hand on the back of the vulpine's head and started to massage behind his ear, then started to slowly rock back and forth trying his best to calm him down. “You can stay here as long as you want, and I will never let anybody hurt you, but we need to go to the hospital, I can’t treat your wounds here-” Wolf was cut off by Fox. “No,” 

Wolf sighed and responded “Fine, I won’t take you to a hospital, I’ll try my best to treat you.” 

Wolf was finally able to pull away from the vulpine, he slowly got off the couch and went to the bathroom. He came back with a med kit. “Now I don’t have much but I’ll do what I can.”

Wolf picked up Fox and laid him down on the couch. He took off Fox’s shirt to find out he was a whole lot more than he once thought. There was a big cut from the top of his chest to the bottom, and it looked infected. “Okay, this is going to suck a whole lot more than I once thought it was.” Wolf said. 

Fox just stared at the lupine with wide eyes, Wolf opened the med kit to find some alcohol, antibiotic ointment, and bandages and gauze. Wolf placed his hand on Fox’s head and held it down. “This is going to hurt.” Wolf said, before Fox could respond he poured the bottle of alcohol all over the vulpine’s chest. 

Fox’s screams echoed through Wolf’s house, before Fox could stop, he felt wetness in his groin. It seemed that Wolf noticed it to, because he was looking down at the wet spot in Fox’s pants. “I.. I'm so..sorry, I didn’t mean to. Please don’t hurt me.: Fox pleaded with tears streaming down his face. Wolf put his hand up and started rubbing the vulpine's arm, “There’s nothing to be sorry for. It’s not your fault. I’ll just have to give you a bath before we go to bed.” Wolf said. 

Wolf continued to clean off the vulpine's wounds, when he finally finished he carried Fox to the bathroom setting him on the side of the tub. “I’m going to have to take off all of your clothes,” Wolf said, “You fine with that?”

Fox just shook his head, “It’s better than sleeping in my piss,” Fox said trying to smile but instead turned into a weird grin. 

Wolf undid Fox’s belt and threw it onto the bathroom floor, he then slid Fox’s underwear and pant’s off at the same time, also discarding them on the floor. Wolf slowly laid Fox into the tub, then proceeded to turn on the water making sure it wasn’t too hot or cold but in the middle. When the water was at a decent level he grabbed some shampoo and started to rub it all over the vulpine’s body. After he finally finished he drained the tub and picked up the vulpine and dried him off. He carried the vulpine into his bedroom. He sat the naked fox down on his bed and went to his closet to look for clothes. “I don’t know if these will fit you but we can try.” Said Wolf as he carried a pair of boxers and sweatpants over to Fox.

Wolf helped Fox into the boxers and pants, and tucked him into bed. “Okay, I will be in the living room sleeping on the couch, if you need anything just yell.” Wolf said as he started out of his room and left Fox alone to his thoughts. Fox just stared at the ceiling. He didn't expect this much kindness from his long time former rival. Eventually with nothing much else to do he slipped into the dream world. 

* * *

_Fox awoke to find himself on a cold metal table, he tried to move but quickly found out that he couldn’t. What happened, he was at home relaxing, he went out and then he was here. “Hello..” He tried to scream but it only came out as a strangled whisper. He started to struggle trying with all of his might to break the restraints but couldn’t._

_At this point there was an uneasy feeling appearing in his stomach, he was scared there was no denying it. He heard a noise come from the other side of the room, suddenly a coyote appeared above him. “It seems my little pet has finally awoken, me and you are going to have so much fun.” said the coyote._

_This guy looked very familiar like he had seen him somewhere before, after getting a closer look at the guy's facial features he knew exactly who he was. “Rex!?” whispered Fox._

_The coyote looked pleased that the vulpine finally realized who he was. “Oh looks my little fox has finally noticed who I am. Me and you are going to have such a good time together.”_

_“Fuck you!” Fox said._

_“Oh don’t be like that, we’re just getting started my little fox, I have so much planned for you.”_

_Before Fox could respond he felt a sharp pain at the top of his chest, he looked down to see a knife in his chest. Rex starts to cut down his chest eliciting screams and whimpers from the vulpine on the table._

* * *

Wolf lurched from his sleep when he heard screams coming from his bedroom, he immediately ran to his room to see Fox covers on the floor, and him scratching the cut across his chest. Wolf ran over and jumped on the bed and got over-top of the vulpine and pinned his arms to his side. “Fox! Pup. Wake up!” Wolf screamed as Fox kept struggling to get free. 

Fox eyes shot open in fear, his chest rising and falling at an uneven pace. Tears started to pour from Fox’s eyes, “Help me, don’t let him hurt me.” Fox said. 

Wolf got off Fox and laid down next to him pulling him into his chest. “Shh, I’ve got you puppy, I won’t let anybody hurt you.” Wolf said comforting the crying vulpine. 

Wolf started to rub his hand up and down Fox’s back, after what felt like hours the vulpine stopped crying and snoring could be heard coming from him. “Good night pup, I won’t leave you.” Wolf said as he pulled the covers over him and he also fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Six for daylight should be out in a couple of days


End file.
